Problem: Find the sum: $1+2+3+4+\dots +48+49$
For all $n$, $1 + 2 + \dots + n = n(n + 1)/2$, so $1 + 2 + \dots + 49 = 49 \cdot 50/2 = \boxed{1225}$.